


Enter Chaotic

by 1JettaPug



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Bullying, Escapism, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Parent Death, Underworld, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “Reality doesn't impress me. I only believe in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackles me, I escape, one way or another. No more walls.”- Anaïs Nin





	1. Prologue

Kaz buried his father the day after his fifteenth birthday.

Even the sun was cruel that morning, an obscenely bright but cold April day. Then it started raining, just pouring down by the bucket load, when they left for the cemetery. The rain flooded the grounds and caused several mourners to lose shoes in the mud and trip. Everyone attempted to squeeze under the tent that covered his father's open grave, and no one could truly mourn when the person next to you was elbowing you in the gut.

For Kaz, everything just blended together. He couldn't recall a word the minister said during the service, but Kaz felt like he talked for what felt like an eternity. Afterwards, every single one of the mourners who came up one by one, offering Kaz and his mother their condolences. All he could do was nod at them as they walked by.

He watched behind foggy glasses as the gathered began to break up. He stood fidgeting in his uncomfortable, itchy black suit, feeling broken and lost. Kaz looked to his mother for support, for help, but her eyes were overflowing with tears and her voice wavered whenever she thanked someone for their condolences.

Kaz cast his eyes down towards the mud. Trying to meet her gaze now... Now it was just painful, as painful as looking at the casket, or the news reports about his father's murder. It somehow felt like she was disappearing, too...

Anxious thoughts began to rise in him, making him feel something akin to panic.

Who would he turn to now? Who was a stable adult he could turn to when he needed them?

Kaz wasn't ready to be thrown into adulthood at age fifteen.

His brown eyes searched over the crowd. Was he really... alone?

Even his only friend, Tom Majors, had left the funeral before the service even started, saying he had a big math test that he had to study for. That and Tom just "couldn't handle" seeing his murdered father being placed into the ground. Kaz knew that Tom could never handle anything having to deal with dying or death, but could he not even be here to comfort his own friend? 

Kaz sighed, looking over the crowd for Tom one last time before simply assuming he'd returned home, without even telling him goodbye.

Alone.

He was alone.

The loneliness and despair that had been building in him rose to a crescendo that was so powerful that Kaz wasn't quite sure how he managed to keep his knees from buckling. Not one real friend was there for him...

Suddenly, the funeral director was tapping his shoulder, telling him it was time to say any final goodbyes before the procession of black cars pulled away from the tent and the workers got down to placing his father in the ground.

"Okay..." Kaz said, retrieving his mother and guiding her by the arm, forcing them both to bow their heads one last time.

They sealed his father's grave on a day of stark contrasts, of black against white, and it was the last time that Kaz would ever find himself in a place of such extremes. Because in the coming moths after the dirt fell on the coffin, his life would begin to shift into an entire spectrum of colors.

And it would all start when he became interested in a little game called Chaotic...

 **X**  
XX  
XXX  
XX  
X

 _"I want to NOT ride the bus to school every day,"_ Kaz thought to himself, hugging his backpack as some seniors tossed a football back and forth from one end to the bus to the other. He wished his headphones hadn't broken last week, so he could ignore the chatty cheerleader across from him who wouldn't shut up about her cheating boyfriend. Even the nerd stereotypes were annoying as sin today, tossing their used tissues near his feet and attempting to start their volcano project on the bus.

Kaz banged his head against the glass window. _"It'll all be over soon..."_ he told himself. _"School lets out in two weeks. Just keep reminding yourself about that."_

To distract himself, Kaz pulled out his Chaotic game scanner to glance through his ever growing online deck. He smiled fondly at the cards. Ever since he went to the hobby store and purchased his scanner and a ton of Chaotic cards, he'd fallen in love with the game and its playing style. It was unlike any game he'd ever played before, offering online and real life battles.

Online, he ruled as _KidChaor_ , preferring to use UnderWorlders, as he was a strong follower of the tribe. He enjoyed focusing on fire attacks with some earth attacks, planning out everything before each of his matches. And Kaz loved how most UnderWorlders have high strength, dominating the other tribes in power and courage. Perhaps, it had something to do with Kaz, himself, tending to be more cautious and less adventurous in real life...

Kaz shook his head, attempting to shake away those thoughts. He was doing just fine in the real world. Good grades, staying out of trouble, being invisible and losing his best and only friend to the athletic cliches.

Kaz adjusted his glasses as the bus pulled up to the school and sighed. In little over a month he had completely lost Tom to baseball; Tom being the one to sever all ties. Of course, Tom was still a bit of a geek like him, so he saw him enter and exit the hobby shop from time to time. He was getting into Chaotic just like him. Kaz bet they would've been the best of buddies playing the game together, swapping cards, strategies and all awesome things Chaotic.

Seemed like fate slapped that idea right from his hands, it seemed.

When they screeched to a tooth-grinding halt at the school, Kaz lets the flood of students exit the bus before him. He wasn't about to step into that flood, so he just stood there and watched them all pass. A few girls giggled at him, muttering the words, "crazy" and "geek-a-zoid" like he hadn't heard them before. Even a few jocks punched him in the shoulder as they walked by, laughing loudly as Kaz flinched back at the physical assault.

Kaz was the last one off the bus and the last one to enter total hell, aka high school.

Thankfully, his high school deposited the idiots into their proper classes. Ah, yes the basic math class, low-functioning reading class and just the basic history class for those who couldn't even remember George Washington was the first president of the U.S. Meanwhile, Kaz was placed in much more advanced classes for gifted and talented students. He almost never saw them, except for gym, but they were pretty easy to avoid even in there.

But he still hated them for all their bullying towards him. Starting in elementary school and picking on him because he wore glasses, to all those awkward years during middle school, and now even in high school he's still shoved around and beaten into lockers because.... Well, because who else are they going to pick on? He doesn't really know why they target him. Maybe because he's weak? Because he doesn't have friends who'll back him up and defend him?

Kaz inhaled deeply, allowing himself to reach for his code scanner in his backpack. He gave himself a moment to let the sensation of touching his scanner calm him. It was something akin to a safety blanket for him. He hardly went anywhere without it on his person. 

Relaxed now, he headed into school, going off to homeroom. 

His first class went by without any problems.

But in his second class, Kaz's arm exploded. Pain. Erupting in his right shoulder. He rocked to one side with the force of the blow and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Gym class. Dodge ball day. Every jock's favorite day to just fucking annihilate everyone beneath their skill level. What unrelentingly stupid jackass decided that it was a good idea to take a cluster of people with widely varying body types, strength levels, and skill sets, and then encourage them to hit each other with a ball?!

Kaz at least tried to like some sports, like soccer or swimming. But what was the fucking point of getting hit in the face by a red rubber ball? To teach you that it really, really hurts? Who knew!?

Kaz always tried to get out early and as painlessly as possibly- a glancing shot off his leg or shoulder. So he was standing off to the side of the game, thinking about how to improve his deck, when the pain struck him.

And again.

He looked over. Danny Baker, a seventeen-year-old football player that has been held back many times, was grinning a dumb grin, and then he hits him again, in the exact same spot. Kaz's shoulder felt like it could just drop right off onto the floor. Kaz's eyes dart right over to the two teachers standing off in the corner of the gym, talking to each other, not even watching what was going on. 

Kaz didn't even bother yelling since he knew no one would hear him unless he screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs, but then he'd just be another wimp, another crybaby, the weakling-

"Stop," he tried to tell him. "I'm already out."

"Make me, pussy." He hit him again. Again. Same spot, over and over. "Fuckin' make me."

Kaz couldn't. Danny knew he couldn't. Eventually, he ended up just walking out of gym, the teachers not even noticing him throwing the doors open to the locker room and leaving. Of course, he got pegged one last time in the back of the head before he left. Of course...

But overall it was still a better day than most. He scored an A on a math test and a history exam, so all's not completely awful. He finished his English homework on the bus ride home. Surprisingly, when the bus stopped in front of his house, he got off the bus without getting tripped by someone.

First thing's first, Kaz went inside and went into the kitchen to prepare his five-star dinner of a sandwhich, chips, and lemonade. After throwing his backpack on the couch, he went upstairs with his fabulous dinner and entered his bedroom. After making quick work of his food, he logged onto his computer. It quietly whirred and clicked, starting up.

"Time for some online matches," Kaz smiled as he watched the screen light up. "Let's get Chaotic!" Thankfully it was Friday, meaning Kaz could play late until two in the morning without worrying about having to wake up early.

He finished his last match off against some guy called OVWTCHJEFF13, playing his Toxis card against Bodal. Kaz laughed out loud when the dude played Bodal of all creatures. "Must be some noob," he shook his head. "Or he really just wants to give me an extra easy win."

After seizing his victory, Kaz leaned back in his chair and cracked his back. A huge yawn escaped past his lips, and he blinked at the time in the bottom corner of his screen. 

"Oh snap." he muttered. "It's nearly three." He was actually kind of surprised that his body wasn't as tired as it normally would have been at that time, being his internal clock usually slowed down around one in the morning.

He ran a hand through his spikey red hair and yawned once more. "Didn't even change yet," he mumbled, removing his pint-tinted glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

The moment Kaz got up out of his chair to change into his pajamas, still rubbing his sleepy eyes and fumbling through his barely lit room, his body was already complaining internally of the movements it hadn't decided he was ready to be making quite yet. It wasn't like he had just spent the last twelve or so hours playing an online card game or anything.

He was just about to remove his yellow waistcoat when a soft ping was heard coming from his computer. 

"Huh?" He glanced over at his computer and noticed that an instant message had popped up. "Chaotic mail? That's strange..." The letter on the screen opened up and typed out a random code: **GHLKYUV**

"A bunch of letters?" His brow scrunched together, and he hummed. "Looks like some sort of code or password. A code or password to some place on the Chaotic website, perhaps?" Kaz looked around the screen for some place to type the code into. "But where do I...?" Then his gaze landed right onto his code scanner.

"I wonder if this works on here," Kaz said, gently picking up his red scanner. He typed in the code onto his scanner, tilting his head a bit when it let out this weird little chime. Then the password vanished and his scanner turned off! 

Kaz blinked. "Wait...? What?" He tapped his scanner a few times and pushed the buttons on it, but it wouldn't turn back on for him. "Oh no, no, nononoooo!" he cried out. "Is it broken? No, no, no. My online deck's on there! Oh man, what happened?" He looked up at his computer screen and noticed the no symbol blinking on it.

"No, I can't access my deck on here either!"

He was standing at this point, anxiously pacing his bedroom. "Was that code some sort of virus? Did I break my scanner? Oh man, oh man..." He set his scanner down on his nightstand and set down on his bed. "Okay, Kaz, calm down. Calm waaaaay down. Maybe it's just an update or something. Yeah, yeah. That's it! And if not..." he sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbed a hand down his face. "If not, then I'll just call the tech. support number that came with the instructions tomorrow." 

He laid his glasses down beside his scanner. "It'll be fine. These things work themselves out all the time. It'll probably be just fine in the morning." he told himself. He eyed his red code scanner from his bed, feeling some sort of emotion twisting around in his gut. "Fuck..." he sighed, turning off the lights and turning over to face away from his scanner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to the person who catches my OW reference.


	2. Welcome To Chaotic

Code.

All Kaz could see was a blinding tunnel of code rushing by him. It turned and twisted, appearing to throw him down a tunnel of endless numbers and letters.

Then he heard a sharp chime in his ear, and he hit the ground.

"Oww," Kaz whined, attempting to sit up. He adjusted his glasses and looked around. He blinked. "Huh?" 

He blinked again. "What the...?" 

Kaz found himself inside a large, open transporter location, the electric sounds of other people teleporting in behind him getting caught in his ears. Kaz shrank, looking around. "What's happening?" Where the hell was he? How did he get here? He was just at home! Now he was... well, wherever the hell he was now!

Growing panicked, Kaz turned in all directions, scanning the space around him. It was like he was in some sort of train station of the future, except there were teleporting pads all over the place. Smooth silvery walls surrounded with sharp archways held up the skylight above him, and they led his eyes right up towards the main screens above his head.

Kaz couldn't believe it! Were those gigantic TV screens showing Chaotic on them!? His jaw dropped, instantly. It looked amazing! On one, he could see a deck being stacked like one would do online. On the others, however...

"Is that... Is that real?" he gasped. He was just sitting there watching Porthyn battle against Kerric. Was this some sort of Japanese show that had yet to come out in North America or something? It had to be. Oh, but those suits looked so, so real, but they really couldn't be, right?

Oh, but that still didn't explain how people kept teleporting in, the tunnel of code, or that floating Chaotic sigil in the middle of the room.

Then, on pure instinct, Kaz reached for his Chaotic scanner, relieved to find it still at his side. He tapped at it, smiling at his deck finally showing back up on his screen. Wait. He was still in some unknown location. He couldn't relax now!

"What's happening?!"

Suddenly, a little robot floated down towards him, purple lights blinking on and off on its main monitor. "'What's happening?' Never heard that one before." It told him, sardonically. "You first timers can never come up with any original. Originality, you should know, is what separates the champions from the chumps."

Kaz frowned at its tone, pursing his lips. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, fine," The robot droned on. "KidChaor, welcome to Chaotic!"

Kaz stood there and crossed his arms. He stood there waiting for the cameras to pop out of nowhere and for someone to scream, "GOTCHA, GEEK!" like it was some sort of cruel prank. 

A couple of seconds ticked on by and nothing happened. He waited a few more before noticing everything was still happening around him, and then he uncrossed his arms. "You're... You're not joking?"

"No, I'm serious," The robot told him. "And now we must hurry along, KidChaor. Your first match is set to begin in about five minutes, and there's no room in the schedule for hysterics."

"This can't be happening, it can't!" Kaz exclaimed, but he was now smiling nonetheless. "I must be going crazy!"

"About as crazy as the rest of the new players." The robot said, floating on his merry way ahead of Kaz. "Now this way, please. We mustn't dawdle, KidChaor."

"So this," Kaz motioned around to everything. "This is the real deal!?" Oh man... Oh man, this is so awesome!"

"Indeed,"

Kaz followed behind the robot, attempting to look everywhere at once and nearly tripping over several people and objects for doing so. He passed by a huge table where someone had their entire deck laid out before them. With a flick of their wrist, they shuffled all the OverWorlders to the back and the Mipedians to the front of their deck.

"Oh that is so cool," Kaz smiled. "How and when can I do that?" he asked his guide.

"We have tutorial bots all over to assist you Chaotic players," the robot told him, dryly. "You will get to do that after your first match. But I get the feeling you will be much more excited to learn how to set your code scanner to transport your own code into Perim."

"Perim!? The real world that Chaotic creatures come from!? For real!?" Kaz felt like jumping for joy, and he would have if not for the moving walkway he had just stepped onto. "I get to see real Chaotic creatures?!"

"See, meet, greet," the robot said, flatly. "It's up to you, KidChaor."

"Meet?" Kaz repeated, softly. This robot, while programmed for sarcasm, was not programmed to kid around with someone. "Holy shi-"

"And here we are, KidChaor. This is a BattleDrome, specifically the Hotekk Drome. There are seven BattleDromes to play in, similar to your online games. Each one is run by a CodeMaster." The robot then floated behind Kaz, saying, "You can find out more after your first match, KidChaor."

"B- But how am I supposed to play without my cards? Is this an online match or something?" he asked.

"Not exactly," The robot told him. Then he shoved him into the open door. "Best of luck to you!"

"H- Hey! Wait a s- second!" Kaz yelped, shrilly.

Immediately, he was swallowed up into the darkness, then a single spotlight turned on and landed on him. Kaz's eyes fluttered at the bright light suddenly landing on him, but they adjusted soon enough so that he would be able to make out the empty BattleDrome surrounding him.

Kaz gripped his scanner a little harder and gulped. "H- Hello?"

An alarm went off, about scaring the living daylights out of him, and the giant Chaotic sigil started spinning in midair in the center of the room. All the lights turned on and the sigil actually greeted him,

"Welcome to BattleDrome Hotekk! Kaz Kalinkas, Chaotic codename: KidChaor, please step forward." Then a pedestal rose up out of the floor, and Kaz took a few tentative steps towards it. "Dock your scanner."

Kaz laid his scanner down on the pedestal, hearing a little noise as it read over all the code in his device. A screen popped up right before his eyes, and Kaz grinned. "Cool! It's just like the online game. There's my deck." He spun the wheel around until it randomly landed on his favorite creature. "Oooh, Chaor! He looks even more amazing when his card is blown up to this size!" Kaz fawned over his favorite, happily. "Oh man, you're such a sight to behold. With your strong horns, powerful fire-red body, and lashing tail-"

"Hey, newbie," A voice shouted over to him from across the BattleDrome. "You gonna stand there all day gushin' over Chaor, or are we gonna battle?"

Kaz visibly jumped, having had no clue another person had entered the dome. Was he really that distracted by his card- Yes. The answer was yes, plain and simple. Kaz knew there was no point in lying to himself about how awe-inspiring and imposing Chaor was.

"S- Sorry," Kaz rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Wasn't paying attention."

"You better durin' the battle," the dude told him. "I want a little challenge, today."

The sigil spoke up again, this time saying, "Matt Smith, Chaotic codename: Frosty_Freeze, please step forward and dock your scanner."

"First timer, right?" Matt asked.

"Y- Yeah," Kaz said. "How'd you know?"

"I was told there'd be a bunch of newbies comin' in today." Matt chuckled. "Don't worry, though, I can help you out, pal. What's your tribe?"

Kaz raised his brow and frowned. "I'm not telling. It's my first time here, but it's not my first time playing a Chaotic game. Jeeze, you going to ask me to hand over my whole deck now, too?"

"Just tryin' to see if I could get a one up on you."

"Well, it's not working." Kaz snapped.

"Okay, okay," Matt said, holding his hands up. "Let's just set up our battle teams. We can't see each other's cards, so don't worry about me tryin' to cheat or somethin'. By the way, it works just like the online Chaotic, only instead of a keyboard it has these spinnin' wheels."

"Alright," Kaz nodded. "Thanks."

"I just don't want to wait half an hour for a newbie in order to start a single match."

"Is this a one-on-one battle?"

"Yeah, just to get y'all's feet wet. Now just go ahead and pick a creature."

Kaz's hand reached out and started to go towards the wheel, but then he stopped when he recalled what card was already up on display. _"Chaor!"_ Kaz thought to himself. _"I definitely have to go with Chaor!"_

He reached up with his right hand and shivered for a moment when his fingertips touched the card. He dragged it across the screen and placed it into the yellow box on the right.

"Don't forget to add Battlegear and Mugic, one of each for this fight."

"Okay,"

 _"I have my deck mainly stacked with UnderWorlders,"_ Kaz thought, strategically. _"My attacks are mainly going to be fire-based ones. So I'll just throw in Whepcrack as my Battlegear Card to give Chaor an extra boost to his firepower. I'll use Song of Fury as my Mugic so that not only damages my opponent, but also increases my fire power."_

"Alright, done." Kaz smiled.

"Go ahead and pick your locations, ten of them. If you're the attacker the location comes from your deck, so you want to stack it to your advantage."

"Right," Kaz nodded. "I better pick out UnderWorld locations since I've got Chaor." he whispered to himself, dragging a few UnderWorld locations down to the white squares below.

"Mark your decks." The spinning sigil spoke up.

"Okay," Kaz grinned. "Here goes nothing."

"Battle board locked. Field of play revealed." Then that alarm started going off again.

"Here comes the cool part, pal."

Kaz blinked, then had to push his glasses back up on his face. "W- Wait, this isn't the cool part?!"

"KidChaor, because this is your first time here, you will be the attacker. Spin the location randomizer."

"Alright," Kaz spun the white squares around until it landed on Lava Pond.

"Lava Pond." The sigil said aloud.

"Oh, boy, this's gonna be one hot match." Matt said from across the room.

"Now KidChaor, choose your attacking creature and your target creature."

"Well, I've only got one choice..." Kaz responded. "Chaor attacks Kalt."

"Very well," The sigil told him. "KidChaor, touch your Chaor card."

Kaz reached out with his left hand and touched his card, eyes widening in shock when his entire hand started to glow and the card vanished from the screen. "W- Wait, what?!" Kaz cried out. A blue line of code spun out of nowhere and started encircling his arm, transforming it into a red muscular limb. The blue light started running over the rest of his body until he was overtaken by code. " **W- What's happening**!?"

Kaz froze.

That was _not_ his voice! His voice wasn't very dark or sinister!

Out of habit, he reached up to adjust his glasses, but he found he didn't have his glasses anymore! "My glasses?!" Kaz blinked and glanced down at his hand. "My hand!?" He looked down at himself and screamed, "ME?!"

"Oh yeah, it's you newbie." Matt chuckled from across the room. Kaz screamed again. Matt now resembled some sort of shamen or witch docter bundled up in furry clothes. "And this is me."

"Y- You mean I- I'm Chaor?" Kaz asked him. "Like, this isn't some sort of costume with a zipper or anything?"

"Nope," Matt chuckled.

"Dude, this is both the best and weirdest thing to ever happen to me." Kaz said, softly. Er, well as softly as one could speak with Chaor the Fierce's voice.

"Ew, don't get all sappy as Chaor," Matt said. "It's so freaky."

"Freaky? We're Chaotic creatures now, and you find me fanboying strange?"

"Yeah. I've done this hundreds of times already, so I'm used to it."

"Well, cut me some slack, then!" Kaz snapped, finding Chaor's voice had one hell of an edge to it when it came to anger.

Then the sigil decided to cut back in. "KidChoar as Choar versus Frosty_Freeze as Kalt at Lava Pond. Let the battle begin!"

"Battle?" Kaz asked it. "Y- You mean w- we're gonna b- battle as- as-"

A bright light shined out from the floating sigil, enveloping the two players and transporting them to their battle location. 


End file.
